The Two-Tailed Fox v2
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: Miles Prower is a young and bullied fox living alone on Westside Island, but a couple encounters with a certain blue hedgehog end up changing his life for the better. Origin story. Eventual SonTails/SonicxTails. If you don't like that, then don't read, and please don't flame.


_Hello! _^_^_ How are you all? Good, I hope! Anyway, so I've gotten over some of my writer's block. _:)_ Isn't that great? So this is a story about Tails, as you can tell by the title. This was originally a story on my Camobamo1 profile, but I'm rewriting it now, and I've decided to add some SonTails to later chapters. So I put it on here this time. Anyway, this story is kind of an origin story for Tails, and it will have OC's, so don't flame about the OC's, okay? But enjoy!_

* * *

The Two-Tailed Fox

Chapter One

Ugh… Life sucks… Lemme just tell you that right now. Life. Totally. Sucks. No matter how you look at it, everything about it is terrible. But that's just me talking. You can't get a different opinion from me. After all, why wouldn't I hate life if mine is full of torture and near-starvation? Every day, I have to deal with the local bullies, and then I can _barely_ find enough food to keep me going for another day.

Well, I just have to keep truckin', I guess… Maybe… Do I have to? I don't even know whether I should continue living or not… I don't know what even keeps me going half the time. Even when I try to end my life, something always stops me. I don't know if it's for the better or not, but there had better be something good waiting for me later in life, or I'm seriously going to be ticked off.

I've already checked the freaking trash cans probably five times today, and still I have no food. My stomach is rumbling so badly right now. I haven't eaten in three days… maybe more. For Chaos' sake, I just want some food… Is it really that hard to give a little fox something to eat? Oh, wait, I think I have an answer to that question: of course it is. Everyone _hates me_. I'm a stupid six-year-old fox with two tails that was stranded on this island with no one to take care of him and no one cares!

To quote a bully, "No one gives a damn about a stupid homeless kid. You're on your own, and you've got me to deal with. Get used to it." Yes, I have a freaking bully to deal with. I wish I didn't, but I never get anything I wish. I should stop wishing. Then maybe something good could happen.

"Hey there, Two Tail." Speaking of that bully, there he is right now. I turn around and see a red fox grinning at me with a crooked smile.

"Rascal," I acknowledge simply. No, his name isn't Rascal, but he has everyone call him that. His _name_ is Andrew, but he'll give anyone who calls him that a harsh beating.

"Ya sure look hungry. How long has it been since you got your hands on some food? Three days?"

I cross my arms. "Yeah, but why do you care?" He's never cared, so why would he start now? Unless he has something cruel planned for me.

"I don't." And he takes a candy bar out of his pocket. "I thought I'd just come here and taunt you with this." He seems to think for a second before smirking. "Although… if you do something for me, you can have this candy bar." He starts to wave it around, and my stomach involuntarily groans. "If you go and steal a video game I want, I'll give you the candy."

I gulp. "But stealing stuff like that is wrong. Period."

"Then I guess you don't want this." He starts to put it back in his pocket.

"Gimme!" I lunge for him, but he pushes me away.

"Then you'll do as I say. Besides, I've seen you steal food before. It can't be that much harder to steal a game for me… unless you're too chicken. After all, you're such a wimp that I bet you couldn't do it even if you wanted to."

"Could too!"

"Then do it." He sits down on a bench. "I want the new _Call of Duty_ game. I'll be waiting, Miles."

I growl at him before walking away. Does he really need me to get that for him? Can't he do it himself…? And my stomach growls… Jeez… Quit it, stomach… I don't need you doing that while I do this… I need to do this so I can get food…

I walk over to the game store and see a good amount of people in there. At least I can most likely take it without being seen… I walk in there and soon see a cobalt hedgehog probably about twice my age running around and looking at all the games. "Wow! This makes me really wish I had a game system!" Well… someone's hyper about video games…

I sigh and stroll over to the rack with _Call of Duty_ on it, looking at the game for a second. Do I really have to steal it? Well, I guess I really don't have much of a choice if I want to get food… but it's wrong to steal. It's absolutely wrong… but I have to do it… I grab the game and start trying to hide it when I hear someone say, "Hey, there!" I gasp and turn around to see that hyper blue hedgehog smiling at me. "Whatcha doin' with that game there?"

I stutter and am not able to get any intelligible things out of my mouth. "You were planning on stealing it," starts the hedgehog, "weren't you?" I once again stutter. I can't answer him truthfully… His smile, though… hasn't faded. "It's okay, li'l guy. I'm not gonna get mad at you or anything, but it's not good to steal." He looks around. "Where are your parents? Maybe you could ask them to buy that for you."

I look down at the ground. "I don't have any parents… I don't even have a home…"

His smile slightly fades, but not all the way. He's still smiling as he kneels down and looks me in the eyes with his bright green ones. "I know how you feel, actually. I've been on my own for the past year. I know exactly how you feel. But stealing isn't going to help you. Why steal this in the first place?"

Wait… he doesn't hate me for… just being me? That's new… And he even caught me stealing and still doesn't hate me. "Because… Because a bully wants it… and he said he'd give me a candy bar if I stole it… I just want some food… I only want food…"

He sighs. "This bully really loves to mess with ya, huh? Look, buddy, you don't have to steal this." I'm about to protest, saying that I do, but he cuts me off, "I'll buy some food for you."

"Y-you what?" In the six years I've been alive, I've never had someone offer to do that for me. Ever. It usually takes a lot of begging to get people to do it… but this hedgehog is just offering to buy me food. "You're not messing with me, are you?" I kind of have to be suspicious of him. No one has been this nice to me, and it's kind of strange to have him act this way. I'm half expecting him to do something to me when I'm not looking.

He shakes his head. "No, no, I'm not messing with ya, li'l bud. I'm offering to help you out a bit. Now, about that game… I'm not gonna tell you what you should do, but make the choice that you feel is right. I won't hold it against you if you take it and give it to that bully, but I you should make the decision that you think is best." He stands up and starts to walk away. "If you want to take me up on my offer, I'll be waiting outside." He walks out of the store, leaving me to make my decision.

I wonder if he told the truth… I wonder if he'll actually buy me some food after I'm done in here… His smile… It just seemed so sincere. I've never seen anyone like that here on Westside Island. He was actually kind to me. Heh, kind… I don't think I've ever used that word to describe someone before. Maybe I'll take him up on his offer… I literally don't have anything to lose… I put the game back and walk outside. "I didn't take the game…" I say to him, and he smiles at me again.

"That's good, buddy. I knew you'd make the right decision." He looks around. "So where's the nearest chili dog stand? I'm dying for some chili dogs right now."

Despite not being able to eat at any of them, I know where every stand and restaurant around town is. "Um, there's one a couple blocks down."

His smile grows wider. "Awesome. Let's go!" He starts walking, and I follow after him.

"So…" I begin, "why are you being so nice to me?"

The hedgehog raises an eyebrow at me. "Why not? You're a little kid with no home and no one to take care of you. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to help you."

I sigh. "Because everyone hates me. My two tails are a curse that everyone makes fun of…"

"I dunno. Those tails look pretty awesome to me. And hey, I'm a blue hedgehog. You don't see many of those walking around." He pauses for a second. "Don't be ashamed of what you were born with."

"I can't really think of these things in a good way when everyone makes fun of them…" I place my focus on the ground, and he and I walk to the chili dog stand in silence.

When we get there, he says to the man running the stand, "Four doggies with the works, pal!"

The man looks up at the hedgehog before getting a surprised look on his face. "Wait, aren't you…?" He's a special person? "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?"

The blue hedgehog smiles. "The one and only!" Wait, he's the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog? But from what I've heard, Sonic has saved countless cities repeatedly… but this hedgehog is probably only twice my age. Maybe a year or two older. How could he have possibly done that? And then there's the fact that he's supposed to be able to run at hypersonic speeds. I haven't seen him even try to do that. "So, how 'bout those chili dogs?"

The man nods. "Right. I'll have those ready for you in a jiffy!"

Sonic turns to me, "Hey, so now that you know my name, what's yours, buddy?" I don't wanna tell him my name… He'll laugh at it… I shake my head at him. "Why not?"

"You'll laugh…" I reply. Everyone laughs at my name…

He chuckles. "Bud, my real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. I doubt your name could be any weirder than that."

I sigh. "My name is Miles Prower…" He smiles at me. "I know… It's a weird name."

He chuckles once more. "Not any weirder than mine. I could give you a nickname if you want, though." He puts his hand on his chin and hums for a second. "Y'know, I think that those fluffy things behind your back need a little more love. How 'bout I call you Tails?"

I stand there, my mouth a bit agape. No one's ever paid enough attention to me to give me a nickname… unless you count Rascal's "nickname" for me of Two Tail. And he's not making fun of my tails… He actually thinks they're cool… "S-sure," I stutter out.

He grins. "All right, Tails!"

After he says that, the man running the stand informs him that our chili dogs are done, and the blue hedgehog pays the man about fifty Rings before taking the chili dogs and handing two of them to me. "Th-these are actually for me?"

He nods. "Yup. Eat up!"

I stare at the chili dogs for a second… They're mine… They're actually mine to eat…! I can actually eat these and not get scolded! I bite into one of them… Oh, this tastes so delicious! I haven't had a fresh meal in like three months! And I had to steal that meal! I start chowing down on the dogs, but not before Sonic has already finished both of his. "Dang…" I say in between two bites. "You eat fast."

"Everything about me is fast. Even the way I eat." He starts zipping around at such speeds that I can't even follow his movements till he's already where he wanted to go. "They call me Sonic for a reason."

I chuckle a bit and finish off my chili dogs. "Thank you…" I say after I'm done.

Sonic smiles, winks, and gives me a thumbs-up. "No problemo, li'l bud! Helping people out is my specialty!" And then he kneels down in front of me. "Now, unfortunately, I won't be able to stay here for long, but promise me that you'll try not to let that bully you were talking about get to ya."

A frown washes over my face. "You mean you're leaving?"

He slowly nods. "Yeah. But I may come back and visit this island again, and if I do, I hope to see that you're standing up to this bully you keep talking about, and I really hope you find a home. All right, Tails?"

I sigh. I wish he weren't leaving after just meeting me… but I guess he is Sonic the Hedgehog. He has other things to take care of. "All right…"

He smiles at me once more. "Good." He gets up and puts out his hand for me to shake, which I do. "Well, it was nice meetin' ya, Tails! Be seein' ya around!" And without another word, he takes off at hypersonic speeds, leaving me in his dust, only the memories of about fifteen minutes left with me. Fifteen minutes with the kindest person I have ever met.

I walk back to where Rascal is. I'm going to stand up to him. I'm going to do what Sonic would want me to do and stand up to him. When I arrive there, Rascal gets up from the bench, looking slightly annoyed. "Damn, Two Tail. Took ya long enough. Do you have the game."

I shake my head. "No. I don't have your stupid game. And it's not Two Tail. It's Tails."

He chuckles a little. "Oh, getting snippy, are we?" He walks up to me and, with a smirk on his face, punches me in the stomach. "You know better than to talk to me like that, you puny fox, you."

Oh, Chaos, that hurts… but I've gotta suck it up. "I've had enough of you…"

He puts a fake pout on his face. "You poor baby…" And then he punches me in the chin hard enough for me to come crashing to the ground. "That's for not getting that game." He then proceeds to kick me in my crotch. "And that's for trying to talk to me like you're better than I am." The red fox looks at me in the curled up position I'm in and chuckles. "That's more like it. Now if you do something like that again, you'll get a beating worse than when you ratted me out to my mom for beating you up. Got it?" And all I could do was nod to the bully.

* * *

_So, what'd ya think? I think that this was way better than the original version, which is still up on my Camobamo1 profile if you want to read it. Anyway, there should be more chapters of this coming sometime soon, and I hope my writer's block goes away on_ Unexpected Events_ so I can give you the next chapter already._ XD_ Well, auf wiedersehen!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
